


Ghostly

by jayilave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Daishou Suguru dies, Daishou becomes ghost, Gen, Kuroo can see ghosts, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilave/pseuds/jayilave
Summary: Daishou was dead. It was sudden, unexpected. No one had known how to react at first.





	Ghostly

People cried around him, mourning for the young boy that had died far too soon. Far too young.

All Kuroo could do was stare blankly at the wall just above the coffin as the situation finally crashed upon him. Daishou was dead. It was sudden, unexpected. No one had known how to react at first.

Kuroo could see Daishou's family all sobbing in pain, he could see Daishou's teammates and friends trying to keep in the tears but failing as a few heart wracking sobs made their way through clenched jaws. Yet, through it all, somehow he felt nothing but numb.

Numbness was the best word to describe it as. As he stared at the relaxed face of his former rival, he couldn't help but think that he would bounce up and make fun of them all while poking his tongue out like usual. Laughing at how his prank had been pulled off.

But of course that never happened. He was dead. In a coffin. Ready to be brought to his final resting place.

Feeling suffocated Kuroo stood up and made a half-hearted excuse to his mother before rushing outside. The cool air rushed him as he inhaled a deep, fresh breath. Loosening his formal tie he coughed as the air burst through his clogged throat.

"Fuck." His wavering voice broke as he felt a few silent tears roll down his face. Sure, Daishou was his rival, but he liked the bickering relationship they had. The way they could both handle and deal biting yet playful comments. They were, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, close since they were young.

Kuroo lent his arms on the brick wall and placed his head in between them so he could cry in a small amount of privacy.

His death was so sudden, run to the ground by a truck. Everyone tried to muster up the hatred, the hatred for Daishou who shouldn’t have been drinking that particular night, hatred for the driver who couldn’t break in time. But no one could bring themselves to, everyone knew that logically it was all a massive accident, albeit an accident that had cost a teenagers life. And, in place of where the hatred would have been was an empty sadness.

What an idiot.

"Kuroo~" A chillingly familiar voice whispered in a willowy tone. Kuroo could feel chills run down his spine as he clenched his eyes shut tightly, hoping to bring himself back to reality. "Are you crying for me?~"

Kuroo whipped around in fright as he searched for the boy belonging to the voice. Hopeful yet suspecting.

"Daishou?" Kuroo whispered hoping not to be heard by anyone inside.

"I remember you always talked about being able to see ghosts. Never believed you till now~~" The whispered voice says before a certain narrow eyed boy appeared in front of Kuroo making him jump back in fright and fall to the ground.

Kuroo stared up in silent shock. He hadn't seen any ghosts since he was a kid and always just passed it off as his child imagination. But now a boy, a very dead boy, stood before him with the same smirk on his face as if he was still alive.

"Wha..?" Kuroo says elatedly and stands up, walking around the incorporeal being, studying it in shock before sticking a hand through its chest. His hand sinks through like expected and chill rushes through Kuroo. He snaps he hand away from Daishou and looks in amazement.

His dead friend and rival was standing before him.

"So some ass just denied me entrance to the afterlife and said to go back when I 'feel like it's the right time'" Daishou explains disgruntled with an eye roll and air quotes. "So I decided to come and check out my funeral."

"Narcissist" Kuroo mutters and clears his throat. "How come you're not in there?"

Kuroo can see Daishou's face implode into sadness and wishes he could take back the stupid question.

"They-I made them all cry..." Daishou says sadly and Kuroo can feel the temperature drop. "I know it's good for them to cry but, knowing I caused this.... It isn't a good feeling."

Kuroo nods sadly and reaches to pat him on the back but stops short realising his mistake.

"I wish I could tell them all I love them." Daishou says and sighs wistfully "Hug them. Say goodbye."

"Why don't you?" Kuroo asks and shrugs when Daishou shoots him a degrading glare.

“If I could I would, don’t you think?” Daishou snaps at Kuroo as the air around them seems to drop.

“No, ah. I’m just saying that you could say goodbye, they probably won’t hear it but, uh you might feel… better?” Kuroo says clumsily, trying to form proper sentences to the dead boy but realising how stupid his suggestion is.

“Well that’s just stupi-“ Daishou goes to yell at Kuroo but stops after realisation crashes upon him, this could be the only chance he had to say his farewells. He would just have to pray that his word got through. That they wouldn’t hang between them in limbo, never to reach them.

Daishou looks at Kuroo in pain before nodding and turning towards the open church door. He glides through the doors, feet two inches off the floor, and turns to Kuroo before gesturing him to follow.

Kuroo trails behind at a small distance and sits back with his mother who turns to look at her son. If she notices the faint tear streams and red eyes, she doesn't say anything. Kuroo’s thankful either way.

Daishou makes his way to his mother first and wraps his arms around her as best as he could without fazing through her. She stops crying and seems to go silent. Seemingly listening to her son she doesn't know is there.

"I love you so much. Momma, I don't want to go. I...I'm so scared." Daishou whispers and silent tears slide down her face. “Please don’t miss me too much, I promise to look over you from wherever I go, and to wish the best of all will upon you.” Daishou mutters more sweet messages to his mother in hopes that they'll get to her. She sobs even louder as Daishou lets go and moves onto his little sister.

"Imouto~" Daishou whispers and leans his forehead against hers. Her tears stop pouring as she stares straight into Daishou's eye.

"Onii?" She mutters before her eyes focus on something behind him and she stares through him blankly.

"No boyfriends yet please~ Listen to mum and be a good girl. I love you" Daishou kisses her forehead and says a few more things before moving on to everyone else. Leaving the sweet words to hang in between them in dead silence.

Finally, Daishou makes his way to Kuroo and smiles at his friend with a wavering smile. "Thanks neko-chan~ I have one more place to visit before I’ll be off”

Daishou glides out of the funeral place with one more look cast over his shoulder, he smiles sadly and disappears around the corner. Kuroo doubts he’ll ever see him again.

For some reason this leaves an even more bitter taste in Kuroo's mouth than before as more tears stream down his face and he shoves his face into his sleeves. Now Daishou was truely gone.

His mum reaches over and rubs his back reassuringly. It doesn’t soothe the dark pit he’s feeling.

~

Kuroo sluggishly makes his way into his room, hoping he could wash away all this sadness with a good nights sleep. He stumbles up the stairs and almost trips multiple times before making it to his door.

"If you're hungry there's food on the stove!" Kuroo's dad calls out softly and Kuroo sighs. Not feeling up to converse with his family nor eat anything at the moment.

He shoves open his door and kicks his way through his Volleyball gears on the floor.

"You really need to clean up~" The annoying voice pipes from the bed and Kuroo lifts his head disbelievingly.

"I though you went to the afterlife." Kuroo says curiously with wide eyes and chucks his tie onto his hook.

"Turns out everyone gets a free pass to and from heaven... if that's what you can call it." Daishou says and swishes his hand. "I decided to come back down for a bit."

Daishou sticks his tongue out teasingly and laughs. While Kuroo just sighs. In relief or annoyance, we'll never know. (It's definitely relief but he'll never admit it.)

"Just wanted to tell you I might be dropping in every now and then so you can be more careful about when you wank!~" Daishou laughs loudly and winks "Ta ta~"

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with, hope you liked it.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://sidneyyaderr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
